1 and 2 at 4
by LinleyHamilton123
Summary: Normally nobody would ever be allowed out, but her and Cato were rather special cases in the opinions of those in control. She didn't want to escape. She wanted to win. But right now, she wanted to see Cato.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Hunger Games, or Glimmer or Cato or Katniss or the Capitol or anything else that you might be ready to sue me for.

This is my first Hunger Games FanFiction! I just got the books yesterday but I'm already on like page 210 of the first one, and I've seen the movie, so I know the main things about them and I know (eep!) about Glimmer and Cato. They're so cute together, I wish they had won together instead (if they could have).

I've gotten several more reviews since my last stories were published (I checked in bed last night on my iPhone before writing my stories) and I can't really name all of the reviewers, but it really means a lot if you did review. On my _**Seriously McGuire**_Lizzie McGuire story, somebody told me I was a good writer, which made me very happy and I really want to give a huge thanks to that person, **Nightcrawlerlover**! It means so much to me!

Anyway, I wrote this and one other (Harry/Hermione) story in bed last night on my iPhone as you probably expected, so it's short, but I hope it isn't too short for you. Here it is!

* * *

Glimmer pulled her long blonde hair into a ponytail and hurried out of her bedroom. She glanced at the clock. 4am. She's was just on time.

Stepping out of the main floor door of one, she found herself in the tiny lobby. Normally nobody would ever be allowed out, but her and Cato were rather special cases in the opinions of those in control. She didn't want to escape. She wanted to win. But right now, she wanted to see Cato.

He was standing just out of the door, at the edge of the plaza. She ran to him and hugged him, smiling like she only did with Cato. Nobody could make her as happy as he did. Not even Mom or Dad back in District 1.

"Hey," she whispered, sitting down next to him on one of the glittery ledges in the plaza. It was fenced off right now, or else all the people in the Capitol would swarm it, wanting to see the tributes up close.

"Hey," he whispered back. "Just think, when the Games start, we'll have all our time alone. None of these people interviewing us and giving us food that's supposed to impress us."

Glimmer smiled. "Alone?" she said, staring out over the lights of the Capitol. Until we have to die."

"I'm not going to die," Cato said firmly. "I'm going to be the victor."

Glimmer frowned. "I'll die?" she whispered, containing the slight waver in her voice. She wanted this. She could win, even if she did love Cato. She didn't have to die.

"No," Cato said, even though if he became victor she would have to. "I'll protect you. I won't let you be killed. Not that you can't fight, too. You're the strongest and best fighter I've ever seen."

Glimmer brightened. She was strong, but it was rare that another tribute would say so to someone else. "Thank you," she said. Then, laughing, she added, "You're a fair fighter yourself."

Glimmer nudged her playfully. "I may have to fight you over that one."

Glimmer laughed. "You said I was strong. You wanna?"

Cato stood up and winked at her. "Stand up, Glimmer. Let's see."

She rolled her eyes, giggled, and stood up. "You don't have a weapon, brilliant fighter."

Cato winked at her. "Oh, I don't know."

Glimmer barely had time to pause before Cato's arms were around her. It was as if everything had disappeared. No threat of dying only tomorrow morning, no worrying, no glares from the other tributes, no worrying slightly about the possible hidden skill of Katniss Everdeen. Just her and Cato and this magical night in the Capitol.

* * *

Did you like it? I really hope you did! I'm not sure if I made them a bit too nice, but I'm sure at least Glimmer was a little nervous about the Games. She's tough, but even if you'd trained to fight, would you really want to go into an arena and get killed off? I wouldn't! ;)

Anyway, I usually make very long A/Ns, so I'll be done now, okay?

Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor.

Linley :)


End file.
